Time Is All That It Take
by RoFleks 3330
Summary: Gwen Tennyson has spend 16 years of her life, living a lie without even knowing it. Now for some odd reason everything is starting to fall appart from the friendship between her and Ben right to why they were even related to begin with.   R&R please
1. Intro

**Time Is All That It Takes **

**Intro**

It was just an ordinary summer, or at least that's how it should have been. A time for realizing, sunbathing or just having fun – like any other summer really...except that's not exactly how it tuned out like.

For any other person, that's probably how it tuned out, but of cause life and everything else had gotten in the way of things. Some could say it was fate or that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Others as it is, would say, nothing could or would ever change the fact their life's aren't normal - never has and never will, compared to someone else's. It's was the way it was suppose to be.

Although they never really seem too complain or argue like before - when it use to be like their daily routine to just constantly be at each others throats. No, they have grown and by all means become quite inseparable. Nothing or no one can brake them; it wasn't like the two of them were always together, all time, every time, twenty-four seven. It was a matter of fact. Benjamin or otherwise know as Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10 and his forma cousin Gwendolyn who also goes by the name Gwen Tennyson are what some people say, the ultimate team and far more than what they appear to be.

Regardless to anything anyone said or done to try and convince them that, what they were becoming was not something most will understand or consider proper, but they just shrugged it off as though it was nothing: Which it was. Well that's how it has all ways said to be, but then again not many people really listened or cared for that matter. As if they where going to listen to two 18 year olds, whether or not they are the two most important candidates to the 'Plummer's' team has had in a long time.

But before that situation or better yet story can even be told out loud in the open, there is one thing that needs to be cleared up first; and that is – in order to understand one part of their life's _**(the more like drama side)**_ you have to know and understand the other part first. Which up until the rest becomes clear, brings me to the beginning of the story, or if you like adventure, that is just about to bring their world's upside-down more than any other has ever done to proceed right through to the end.


	2. Falling Trust

**Falling Trust **

Gwen's POV

Where to start, there really isn't much I can say other than for some reason or another Ben has done nothing but ignore me.

I mean completely go on as if I wasn't around or existed for that matter, to be exact. Yah that' what's he's been doing over the past week or so, I know it really shouldn't matter to me or effect me in any way, what so ever, but it does more than it probably should do.

You see, this all started right after my parents (Frank and Lilly) had all of a sudden, started fighting and arguing a lot. I only know this because, when I walked in once after being on another alien hunt – as Kevin likes to call it now, but that's not the point. The point is they have been arguing over something or another, it's not really my business to go into it. And if it was, all that I can say of it is that, it's about some adoption that apparently seems to be a big secret.

"Lilly, we can't do this anymore" Her husband Frank said walking into the kitchen.

"Do, what exactly Frank, cause I know this can't be about our marriage" She joked while continuing with her cooking.

"Now is not the time for making jokes. He screamed/whispered. Ok this is serious; I know you never really took to having more kids after what happened. He continued closing the door that led to the living room making sure no-one can hear on their conversation. But Lilly we can't keep on lying to her, you and me both know, Gwen's smart enough to figure it out soon or later, we have to tell her" He finished looking at his wife with determination and reassurance in his eyes.

What neither new was their son, Ken or also known to be Gwen's elder brother by atlas two and a half years – which would also point out the fact he is also Ben's eldest cousin between the three of them seeing it had already been said Gwen and himself shared the same birthday.

"Hey guys, whatcha up to, cause ya know I couldn't help but hear your little argument back here" He said a little to loud for there likening, making them both jump and turn to look at him like a mad man he seemed to be.

"Oh, Ken darling don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack" His mother said, putting a hand to her heart trying to steady it's beating back to normal, before looking back at him and realizing he was silently laughing at her reaction.

Ken however was still to busy laughing to realize both his mum and dad were glaring at him, for his childish behaviour , to just walking in and making a scene where there clearly doesn't need to be. Especially when Gwen can just walk in and could possible hear anything and everything they are saying.

* * *

Ben's POV

Alright I know I've been nothing but a total jerk to Gwen these past two weeks and she defiantly doesn't deserve it, even I know that; in fact I don't think jerk can cut it after what I been doing to her, but I had good reasons for it.

Kevin, her so called boyfriend had been cheating on her and I know this because...he is so flaming stupid, no I take that back...I KNOW HE'S STUPID. He really thinks he can get away this too. I mean COME ON, who in their right mind would ever think about cheating on someone as sweet and caring as Gwen. They maybe the odd few occasions were I may understand where he's coming from, because knowing her as well as I do she can go a little over board with things at times, but even so I can't and will never fault her for it. Just knowing her heart and mind are in the right places, just makes me wanna be so much better than I can ever imaging being, in my entire life. 6 years before now, I probably would have laughed in anybodies face who dared to try and convince me that I could and can be a much better person than my old bratty self, who only cared about himself.

I see now, what ever Gwen and Grandpa Max did do me that summer worked; or else I most likely would have turned out to be some kind of master cranial – a little over dramatic you might think, but like everything else in my life it could have happened and for that I am truly grateful. It can't have been the Omnitrix because even when I had that one nothing changed in my attitude, apart from the one or two situations, that of cause only made me realize whether I'm in hero mod or not there are some thing's in life that can't be predicted or stopped from happening even with all the power in the world.

I wouldn't blame her though for hating me after I finally find the courage to tell her, that her boyfriend is a lying, cheating, no-good slime ball who totally doesn't deserve her as the girl he gets to call girlfriend – I sure don't even deserve to be able to call here my cousin let alone friend too after everything. I hate lying to her never mind blanking her when she comes to talk to me, as though she isn't even there. It physically kills me inside, knowing I'm responsible for the hurt that burns inside her just as much, Kevin is, but he never cared he never does it was all just an act.

That trust we once had, has fallen down a mile and I know it just as well as anybody else. There was a point when we shared everything and I mean everything, secrets an all. Doubt she'll ever think twice about sharing them with me now – I mean com on its common sense only for her not to trust me anymore, but I swear on my life **I WILL GET THAT BACK! **Even if it's the last thing I do and it will be just as strong and unbreakable as before. There will be nothing that will be strong enough to break it or even stop me from receiving the trust and bond from, Gwendolyn Tennyson no matter what they do.


	3. Footballer's Choice

**Footballer's Choice**

Julie's POV

There are a lot of ways I could go about this, but I think I'll just stick with the easiest way. Which is to, pull them apart for ever – and the only way to do that is, by +making sure they don't spend any more time together than they already do. I mean it's understood, why they do anyway. But seriously- does it have to be every, every night.

Even Kevin's been complaining about it, and we hardly ever acknowledge each other unless is needed. Like when Ben and I where on our way to see a movie once but of cause there was 'Plummer' emergency that had to be solved that night. So we went and like any other, there was a fight and even that didn't stop them from hanging out afterwoods, completely forgeting about, me and Kevin.

Mind you though he never gives a dam to what they do anymore; I'm talking like months back, just so you know. Anyhow my point is before I finally managed to knock some sense into Ben, by telling him that if he doesn't stop spending as much time with Gwen than he does with me then we're through, over, finished - it was like a never ending roller caster ride for a bloody mad-man with no life at all and you'd never geese what he said after.

**Flashback **

"Julie, it's not that I don't care for you, cause I do, really. You just need to understand, being in my life means – no more normal routines, no stopping when you feel like it it's..."

"Yah, yah I know a reasonability that you have took upon yourself since you were a kid, but Ben what I don't get is why you take half your time making sure Gwen's alright after, while we both knowing perfectly well she can take care for herself"

"Look I get what you are saying, and it doesn't help the fact that you're my girlfriend, but Juli..."

"...But what Ben, what is so special and mind-blowing about, HER EH WHY GWEN, WHAT ABOUT ME, what about me, me your girlfriend – the one you are suppose to look out for and not some...girl you have apparently grew up with and had a whole summer together, gaining the reasonability that darn thing gives you"

"I, um... what? How do you know about that?"

"Kevin, yeah he also tolled the pair of you hated each other too, so the real questions here is. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"Alright now there is no need for all that, ok, your upset I understand that, but like I said; there are things that you're gonna have to get use to or,,,"

"...or forget about us. Right, I think it's for the best unless, you reconsider"

"Reconsider, what exactly?"

"Not spending as much time with her, than you already do, I mean, don't spend as much time with than you do with me"

"Um, you, you want me to spend les time with her, Julie that's – I mean I can't"

"Cause you can, it's either you do that or you end up girlfriendless for a long time"

"Choose...you want me to choose now, come on Julie that's not fair. I can't choose and I won't either"

"It's easy Ben"

"It's easy. You honestly think it's that easy to make a choice that impacts both relationships and friendships with you both, I mean really Julie"

"**Well decide** THEN OR ELSE I'LL DO IT FOR YOU"

"..."

"BEN?"

"Gwen, yeah I choose Gwen"

"What? Why?"

"Why, ok I'll tell you why, she doesn't make me answer stupid, ridiculous questions, let alone make me choose between, what she wants and what's right:, she helped me ok-helped me make them. Like how I was unsure about putting the Omnitrix back on, she didn't go on about how she hated it and how it'll chance our lives completely. NO SHE UNDERSTOOD which is far more than I can say for you!"

"What are you saying, that we're over, cause this isn't how I planed it"

"What? You really thought I'd pick you over Gwen. Who, by the way: I ALMOST LOST 6 YEARS AGO. DID KEVIN TELL YOU THAT TOO BECAUSE HE MIGHT AS WELL OF"

"Oh, now that hurts me Ben"

"It hurts you... now it hurts you...TRY AND SEE HOW I FELT. I bet you're the one who he's been cheating with, on Gwen"

"..."

"Yah, I thought so. I mean how else, would have you known about my past and relationship with Gwen, because I know for a fact, A FACT THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU. Tell you what, I'll make it easier on you - I'm gonna brake up with you. That way when you decide to run to your stupid, idiot boyfriend, you can leave me out of it"

**End of Flashback **

**

* * *

**

Ben's POV

Maybe I should apogees to her, and no not Julie – she's got no chance if she wants my forgiveness. I was talking about Gwen – she's far more worth than my time of begging for forgiveness. Though, like she'll ever give it to me now. Did I mention I broke up with Julie, because if I did there is really no point in telling it again; like I would.: It's not worth been told, but just to summery it up; it was all because she was jealous, but why would she seeing as she had Kevin now. I so can't way till Gwen finds out, she'd probably fry them into a million peaces outer space. Boy, I just hope she won't do it to me after I explain myself.

* * *

Gwen's POV

I have had enough either he comes and explains himself or forget completely about staying friends, like it's that hard to say, "hi" every once in a while. You'd think that, they take me for an idiot, well I'm not.

Kevin for that matter, he's a different story - he thinks he is so " It" and doesn't have to answer to anyone but himself. Boy, do I have news for him; no-one and I mean no-none goes around me, thinking they can just play with me and my emotions, Ben had already gone through that and the more painful way too.

Like I was saying, something is defiantly going on between, what they know and their separate lives. You'd wonder how I'd know that, but it's not really hard to figure out. As it was, Kevin has been blowing off our dates, without a good enough reason – I guess it really started, shortly before Ben's behaviour stated to act up or rather changing if you like. Even then it didn't seem right. My parents were all of a sudden interested or involved with some adoption, which I had mentioned earlier, but it also seemed to have attracted Ben's parents too, (Carle and Sandra) my uncle and aunty, but then again I think they were already in on it. Now all is to know is if, Ken and Grandpa Max know of this mysterious adoption too: most probably. I doubt for one second , that they didn't – I mean they always seem to be in the same room debating on whether to tell, whoever or not. Of cause there is still the issue of Kevin and Ben's strange yet disturbing behaviour for some odd unknown reason...or so I think it is. Anyway whichever it is, it will come to me; until one of them becomes brave enough to tell me themselves. It's not like they can keep a secret from me forever – I know for a fact Ben can't. 


	4. Better of Unread

**Better of Unread **

It had been exactly 3 months, 2 weeks and 1 day, since everything begun to fall apart. The team had abandoned their duties to keeping, Bellwood and the earth safe; well, when said 'abandoned' there was only Ben and Gwen with the rest of the original 'Plummer' team who still did it. Kevin however was...wherever doing who knowswhat. You see, a month ago both Gwen and Kevin broke up – more like he had broke up with her and that was just 3 days before she found out that Ben had know all along, about his cheating behind her back and didn't bother to think about tell her about it.

* * *

Ben's POV

It had been weeks since, Gwen, had last talked to me and even though she doesn't intend on showing it to me or telling me, I know she hates me for it and from the looks of it maybe more than when we were kids. I wouldn't blame her though, I'd hate me too – I do, I hate me...strange, but so true.

Though I really can't say it's the only thing that went wrong this month. No, something else had been going down to and it wasn't about to end well either: It was something a little more, upsetting than last month.

**Last Month hbmv**

I was walking back from practice, when I saw something that literally broke my heart in two – you'd be thinking what could possibly have that much effect on me...unless of cause it was 'Mr Smoothness' being shutdown, but it wasn't that, though that would most defiantly brake my heart also. I mean who would do such a thing; I don't...I. WAITE, wait I'm getting of topic here. Right, back to what I was saying. The brake up between, Gwen and Kevin, is what i meant, and NO IT WASN'T BECAUSE THEY BROKE UP, it was more or less the way it was done.

He broke up with her, WITH HER. If you ask me it should be Gwen, braking up with him. Not the other way round - The selfish, no-good, heartless jerk. Though mind you, I'd also be saying how much I'm going to beat the bloody daylights out of him, as soon as I get my hands on him. In fact I should just to it because he was looking at her and for thinking he could get away with it to, well he hasn't and, won't EVER get away with it; hell he won't be able to say, 'I got away with it and always will' or anything again. There're rules, when wanting to go out with, Gwen, which applies to any guy who may want to go out with her or even the ones she may want to go out with.

**Present Time**

Anyway like I said this month is just a little more upsetting then last month, but the rules still apply for any circumstances and anyone; forget what I said about them just being said to any guy she dates. **IT'S ANYONE**, anyone who ever thinks about hurting her; they have to answer to me:

1. Don't pressure her into anything she don't want

2. Listen to her, what ever it may be

3. Make sure she's happy at all costs

4. Don't ever think about blowing her of without a decent reason

5. Never think of it as just a game

6. Treat her with respect all times

7. Always tell the truth

8. If thinking about hurting her in the slightest way possible: **Emotional, ****Physically – especially and mentally. **Expect it in return

Harsh, but I honestly don't care. Gwen may not know of these rules, but they most certainly will and if or when the time comes about her finding them out, she'll know it's for good reasons and not because I'm a heartless jerk like they always turn out to be. I only say them for the sake of her not getting hurt – protecting her is not always going to work. There is also going to be something that's going to hurt, Gwen in a most painful of ways and I know I really can't be there all the time, no mater how much I'd like to be. She'd think I'm crazy or something – playing bodyguard twenty-four seven, but then again it could be fun. Saying that we all know rules aren't always gonna work no matter how much we would like them to.

It's not that she can't look out for her self, she can; man can she look out for her self, a black-belt in Karate and powers on the side even I can't top that, all I've got is football skills and the Omnitrix and that still goes wild on me. I guess, I just want for her to know, she's not alone and doesn't have to do almost everything on her own, I'm there for her and always will be no mater what.

* * *

Gwen's POV

You'll never guess or even understand, what has happened to me in just a short amount of time, well a month really. But you get the point. Anyway, just to clue you in – me and Kevin broke up which I'm happy about, but I'm also hurt, knowing that he cheated on during our time together. And he was the one who finished with me; I don't know he got the nerve. Though it didn't help the situation in anyway after I found out that Ben knew the whole time and didn't tell me. I mean, I thought we had a better relationship than that. I guess not...cause he didn't even tell me himself; no someone else told me. So as far as he's concerned, I'm not talking to him...at least not until he apologizes and gives reasons, at least.

He'd probably be thinking that I hate him just as much as when we were kids; maybe despise him and what nothing to do with him for as long as we live, well...I can't say I blame him for thinking that. In reality or in another normal friendship: which we're not, I really should not even bother to think twice about talking to him again. But I just can't...I mean he just makes it impossible for me not to. To live and not talk to Ben, would be like breaking a law – I don't know if he knows this or has even bothered to see but; as along as he wears the Omnitrix and keeps on using it for the greater good, I and of course the 'Plummers' will always have his back. As it been a faithful, and unbreakable promise unsaid between us. Well not so much the 'Plummers' seeing as they kinda had to make it their responsibility, whether liking it or not; I on the other hand did not, but having powers , unknowingly sadly at first; didn't really want him going at it alone – regardless being a brat or not.

**Gwen's House**

"So we've come to an agreement, we don't tell her" Frank said to everyone who was in the 'red and cream' living-room dropping down a, thick brown envelope on the coffee-table, that held the papers to a secret they most defiantly didn't want to spill...Especially to Gwen or even Ben for that matter, the two of them share everything, well...according to them. All they know of the brake up between Kevin and Gwen is that it was, agreed between the two, because it wasn't working out and Ben was just...as usually at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Frank, don't you think you been a little rash, I mean we all know, the both of them or even one of them is bound to happen to find out eventually" Carle said to his elder brother, putting a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Think about this bro, do you really want to risk losing her for ever?" he continued softly, while gesturing to some of the younger photos of Gwen that happened to be on the fireplace with some other photos of family members.

"Carle's right, son "Max said to Frank, resting back on the 'red' armchair. "I've spent an entire summer with them in case you forgot and that was only six years ago..."

"Dad, that was different, it was just to get them to get alone and even so it's not lik..."

"No, it's exactly the same and don't interrupt me you know better than that" Max said leaning forward in is chair eyeing his son. "Anyway as I was saying, having to have spent an entire summer with them I know what they are most likely to do in a situation like this, ok"

"What do you mean; it's not as if they already have been through something other than fighting aliens...right?"Sandra asked shocked that they may already know how to deal with something just as life threatening and life chancing as gaining the responsibilities of superpowers.

"It's not so much that Sandra, dear. Thanks Lillie" He said quietly, as she put some fresh cups of coffee and biscuits of the table in front of them all before sitting down next to her husband and son, Ken. "It's more or less, they know when to and not to, help each other out or if you like look out for each other. You see, the summer may of started of as any other; the three of us riding alone the highway, and of cause the two of them were at each others throats, but the moment the watch was mysteriously placed on Ben's wrist was also the moment I know for sure; whether they told you this or not, but was also the moment they changed completely" He said taking a slight breather and taking a sip of his coffee.

"But Grandpa Max, how does that help us, it can't have been that hard for them to realize that, they shouldn't pride into each others business at all times" Ken asked curiously at what his Grandpa was getting at with his story. "Even I've noticed how they beehive around each other – hero related or not and I'm away six months a year, sooo...?"

"Ay, yes you're right Ken it wasn't that hard to figure out after been told about how I was once a, 'Plummer'"

"Dad is there any point to this story, cause I think we've already heard it once before, after everything was out in the open" Carle asked his farther a little annoyed about hearing the story again.

"Sorry Max, but maybe it could help us a bit more if you just get to the point, you know" Lilly suggested slightly annoyed also about how the kids got their powers and kept it from them until now.

Max frowned looking down at his coffee trying to come up with the quickest way to tell them what they don't already know about that summer. Like his trip to the hospital and how Ben thought it would be best if he just left, when Freakshow (one of the original aliens) decided to make a mockery out of them by escaping the watch or even how Ben thought he had lost Gwen for good, when they went in search for the creator.

"Umm, well maybe it will best if you figured it out on your own. I mean, you clearly don't need my help raising your kids" He said lifting up and heading for the kitchen with his coffee and biscuit in hand. "But mark my words...there's always a vital point to these stories I tell, it never hurts to hear it again, but if you insist...I won't recommend it" and with that he was gone, leaving four confused yet annoyed parents and a grandson who was still trying work out what he actually meant by it having a vital point. After all it was just still a summer trip that just had more adventure mixed within it...wasn't it.

* * *

That evening both sets of parents, Ken and Grandpa Max the left the house thinking they had supposedly put everything away from cup and plate to pen and paper and went their separate ways. Ken had got into his car and went to a friends house to watch some movies and play pool, Max had gone home – well more like the rust bucket and disappeared else where and Carle, Sandra, Frank and Lilly had gone to do a little shopping, since they didn't have to wait until, 3.45 for Ben and Gwen to home from school, that of cause pretty much depended on if some alien decided to show up out of no where. But being the naive parents they are didn't realize schools were let out early to day, since it was the last day and all, and to the fact it was freezing and it seamed only fair to not have the students suffer with the conditions they were in and have them sent home as quickly as possible before the storm hits; which was apparently to start tonight. Around 7 or 8ish predicted on the forecast some say it come later, but it's best to be safe than sorry.

As Gwen, walked inside her house in hoped to he parents or ken, maybe even Grandpa Max at least, but found none. After just walking straight into the kitchen completely dismissing the front-room to receive a class of orange and returning unnoticed by the thick brown envelope still lying down on the coffee-table: at first she shrugged it off as one of her parent's letters and just clearly left it there by mistake. That was until she took a closer look at the name printed on the front.

Miss Gwendolyn Mason Tennyson

Looking at it strangely, trying to figure out if she remembered having a middle name and it being 'Mason'. Shaking her head and opening the envelope, slowly and gently; not want to tare it. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, she put her hand inside, to reveal several sheets of paper. Some with dates on, some with signatures on them but the one that caught her eye the most was the one that had...

**'Adoption' **in big bold letters written across the top**: **time seamed to have frozen at that very moment of just reading those eights. Her heart felt as though it had just taken its last heartbeat, in all her years of reading anything...she as never felt so stiff, beaten and speechless all at once. It felt like it had been an eternally before she could collected herself again, lifting up the class of orange juice to take a few sips from it and putting it back down on the table. Still looking at the papers in front of her, forcing her eyes to carryon reading as though it was nothing, it meant nothing. Nothing mattered except finding out what, why, when and how.

What it all means? When it was dated from?

Why didn't they tell her about it? How is it she found out about it now and not before?


	5. Worst Day Ever

**Worst Day Ever**

None's POV

Two days after the storm hit, things seamed to have calmed down just a tad, but still. It wasn't as bad as it was two days ago – in fact looking at it now you wouldn't think a storm hit but a rain shower that just lasted a few hours, leaving the remains of puddles and clear skis.

**Ben's House**

"Yah ok Lilly..."

"Well I'm sure its nothing. The weathers probably just catching up to her..."

"Well you know Gwen, she err...likes to keep secrets" Carle assured his worried sitter-in-law over the phone.

He tuned around only find his wife of almost 20years or so, looking worried and sincerely at him.

"That was Lily" he said

She nodded before asking him the question he was not really sure of.

"Well, what did she want...? I mean is everything ok with Gwen?"

"She was just saying how Gwen won't talk to any of them or even go down for lunch"

"What? Is she ok..wha, What happened?

"Sandra, honey calm down" Carle said taking a hold of his wife's shaking shoulders trying to make her relax. "I'm sure everything's just fine and Gwen's probably just got a cold or something" he continued taking her into the living-room and escorting her to the cough.

"You're right...you're right. I'm just being paranoid with everything that's going on" she said trying to convince herself rather then her husband. What neither knew nor even were aware of though was, Benn who so happened to have seen the whole thing...Accidentally of cause.

Drama was...a wild free zone in this world of danger and to some...it was like a privilege and to others it was not. Like any other family, the 'Tennyson's' lived with it, but it seemed al though for them it was round every corner. They don't want it but yet still can't live without it.

* * *

Ben's POV

I couldn't believe it Gwen, was apparently ill and I didn't even know about it. Well we'll see about that – storm or no storm I am going over there and if it take all night...like I had said earlier...I WILL GET OUR TRUST AND BOND BACK. Especially if it's the last thing I do. And as planed that evening Ben, had made his way to his aunty and uncle's house. Home to Gwendolyn Tennyson and her brother Kenneth Tennyson; parented as you already know by, Frank and Lilly Tennyson – the ones who behold a secret of which is about to be revealed.

As I reached the front porch of, what I consider as a second home; I couldn't help but feel as...as though something was about to go really wrong and this was just the beginning of whatever it was, that was about to go down. From the moment I walked into the house, I knew from the pit of my stomach nothing was right and whatever it was, I just minutes even seconds away from finding out; regardless of me liking it or not.

After walking around the downstairs a few times, it was clear that no-one was around, well downstairs anyway. As I slowly made my way up stairs, not daring to make a sound, but my heart seemed to be telling a different story; it just wouldn't stop pounding against my ribs; like there was no tomorrow and was ready to jump out any time and give me a major heart-attack for some odd reason. It's not like I wasn't expecting though because that would be like implying that nothing is wrong which there is. Something is definitely wrong.

By the time I reached the tip of the stairs, it seamed quiet...maybe a little too quiet – or so I thought. As soon as I tuned my gaze to the right side of the landing there was a faint sobbing sound coming from one of the rooms; kind of like a sudden gasp for air. Whoever it was, had obviously been crying form sum time cause the closer I came the more their cries became clear to me – it was like hearing someone fighting for their life and last breath, but it wasn't happening.

I preset my ear to the closed door; that kept me and whoever apart, my only hope was, it wasn't who I thought it was and like allways life did not like helping me out with the most simplest of wishes. Keeping a firm grip on the handle I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I hoped to be my last encounter with in a long time...possibly if luck changes for me...never again in my lifetime.

Though all I can say is...

This day had now been official announced – **THE WORST DAY EVER**!


	6. Mr & Mrs Mason

**Mr & Mrs Mason**

Luke's POV

My name is Luke Mason, well that depends on who's actually saying my name really: My mum, (Rosalina Mason) calls me Lucas-La-Florio - I mean com on, who calls their kid that, I just don't understand, I get the Lucas part but La-Florio really...it sound like something out of 'Romeo and Juliet. My dad (Gorge Mason) on the other hand sticks with either, 'Luke, Lucas-boy or if mums around La-Florio' yah I know confusing right. I have like three different names plus my surname which for some reason – I really don't hear much of - unless of cause I'm in trouble, but that rarely ever happens, since I have to be the flaming-bloody perfect son there is and when mum and dad **(mainly mum)** are introducing us to 'THEE Royal Family', the president and lets not forget the Prime Minister or even PM of where ever.

Oh, I all most forgot one more little detour...

I have a sister, I don't know were she is at this current time or who she is with, but all I know is I do and she's about 4 years younger than me, but that's not really the point. Point is mum and dad are in for one hell of a fight...more or les, if they think or mum thinks, they can pick up from where they dropped her off;16/17 years ago. Then they are wrong – SO WRONG. It just doesn't work like that and if she is anything like me, then she'll know, NEVER TO GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT; whatever the out come.

* * *

Ben's POV

A day, a day is all that it took for me to understand why Gwen was or even has been acting the way she as and for once in my life I was not the blame. But that didn't stop me from finding out, what it was and wishing that I was actually the blame just as much as any, this time round.

**Flashback **

By the time I entered the room, Gwen's room, all life was drawn out of me. Literally, I couldn't breath – like it had just suddenly became the hardest thing to do, kind of like how, it is after been winded or staying underwater to long. Anyway back to what I was saying; I couldn't breathe, no...the sight before me ...is what made me stand just a still as a statue, never in all my life did I ever imagine I'd see the day when Gwen, my strong, independent yet still mindful cousin, laying there on her bed broken and completely lifeless to the world around her. Though I was absolutely sure neither, me or Kevin were the culprits on this cause she'd probably had killed us this time round. Not that I care, that so much for Kevin's wellbeing, mine one the other hand...I do and I'd at least make it to 48 and, eh who else gonna keep the earth safe.

"Gwen, are...are you alright?"

"..."

"Gwen...?"He said again softly – lifting a hand and placing it on her back, sitting on the side of the bed, waiting for a response from her.

"..."

"Gwen, please talk to me, what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand "She told him, slightly chocking on her words; while turning round to face him.

"What...? Is that because you won't or can't tell me?"

"Ben, you remember when we did nothing, but argue and how you said and I quote _'I wish I wasn't related to you' _because I did or said something Grandpa Max agreed with"

"Yah, but I was upset and annoyed that he agreed with you, and besides, I was a stupid dweep and dofus back then like you said"

"Alright, so...if the chances and possibility of us not being as close or friends..."

"Best friends, Gwen" He corrected interrupting her.

"...Best friends. How true, would you say that statement was?"

"How much would I...What"

"If we didn't become friends, how much would you like for that statement to be real"

"I don't know...Gwen is this going some where, cause ya know you can tell me anything, right"

She sighed, sitting upright and looking at her nightstand , picking up the envelope that she hated so much and looking back up at Ben, who now looked just as confused than before. Without a second thought, she gave it to him without a single word.

"What is this?" He asked taking it from her and taking the papers out, with one last glance at her he read them.

"All the answers you're going to need for while"

**Adoption Papers **

These papers are out to, Gorge and Rosalina Mason, parents of Gwendolyn Mason and the adopted parents, Frank and Lilly Tennyson.

**Forename:** Gwendolyn_**Alternative Forename: **Gwen

******Surname:** Mason _******Alternative Surname:** Tennyson

**BOB:** 20th Julie 1994

**Parent Signature:**_ ...__Mr-Gorge-Mason..._

_...Mrs.-Rosalina-Mason..._

**Adopted Parent Signature: **_...__Mr-Frank-Tennyson..._

_...Mrs.-Lilly-Tennyson..._

"You're adopted?" Ben asked, not meaning for it to sound more of a question, rather than a cold hard fact, with it was. It was a fact and the dreadful truth they were now going to have to keep for the rest of their lives.

She nodded not being able to trust her voice anymore, trying to force back the tears that were daring to fall again.

"Oh, Gwen no...no, no, no "He repeated as he dropped down everything that he was holding and made himself more comfortable on the bed next to her, to hug her and let the tears fall on his shirt as she laid her head on his chest.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Luke's POV

"Lucas La-Florio, common we have a plane to catch and if you don't get your backside down here in the next 2minutes I'm coming up"

"Alright, alright I'm coming, god, keep it mellow mam"

"What, did you say to me?"

"Nothing"

Alright so, now that you know I wasn't lying about the whole La-Florio thing and how it's pretty much, what I have to live with twenty-four seven all-day everyday. It didn't really stop her from embarrassing me in front of my friends thought, I mean I had to make up excuses for it, but it didn't end well. I must say by the time I reached college, I some what or how became the most popular guy around not that I care about that stuff or anything it's just...I believe most things in life are understandable with a more or less active reason and other things are what you'd say, maybe, is an act of faith, trust, hard work and passion and that it's better if you didn't know the reason at all.


	7. Major Comfusion

**Major Confusion **

Ben's POV

I can't believe this happened to her, what kind of hero am I, if I kind even save the one person I care about the most then I can't save anyone. I might as well quit while I'm ahead, but I can't do that to Gwen, she'll be crushed. Even though she doesn't intend to say much about how she feels, with the whole 'Plummer' business I know just as well, that it's what brought us together in the first-place, made us more stronger as a teem and as a individual, but most of all made us become closer than what either of us could of ever imagined.

Gwen's just being optimistic about it all really. You see, I know it's hurting her a-lot more than it use to or more than it really should do, but my guesses is that, she's hurting because of what we now know, but really shouldn't. Everything was fine before, well that depends on how far back you want to say things were ok at. Anyway shortly after we talked about ...well ya know...and she had cried it all out of her system we safely agreed to keep it our secret from our parents, at-least until they decide to tell that is.

But as it was, they had to come out of no-where and scare us half to death; they being 'Mr and Mrs Mason' so that's what they said they were called. Being the clever ones and almost killing Gwen, by their reckless driving. So now we're at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Mind you though took a very convincing argument to allow for them to let me come with them to the hospital, that was won by their son, who I now know is called Luke.

"So, who are you anyway, her boyfriend? Or something"Luke had asked me at some point while we were still waiting for the doctor.

"I...um...we...what? I said choking on my words, not sure how to answer. I mean I was shocked that he would say something like that; no-one has ever assumed that we, Gwen and I were ever a couple before it was always brother and sister.

"You and err...Gwen? Yeah, are you like together or what?" He asked again looking at me this time.

"No, we're...wait how did..."

"You shouted it when my mother crashed into her, well practically run her over, but still" Luke informed me, pointing over were his mum and dad were sitting at the over end of the waiting room.

* * *

45 minutes later

While they were still at the hospital waiting for the results of Gwen's condition, both sets of parents, Ben's and Gwen's and of cause Grandpa Max were speeding down the motorway towards the hospital, the moment they heard about the accident. The one thing they didn't know was, that the Mason's were there too – which by all means meant hat they had to tell the kids about the adoption whether they wonted to or not and of cause not knowing that they already knew about it.

"Lilly slowdown" Frank told is nerve-racking wife as she tightened her grip on the steering wheal, making her nickels go white and the car to slightly lose control.

"Slowdown, SLOWDOWN HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO THAT WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL, FRANK" She screamed at him.

By the time they had arrived at the hospital, one of the doctors was just on his way to the others with the results – that didn't really look good in any case.

"Where is Gwendolyn Tennyson?" Lilly almost shouted at the receptionist, who has now only just realized there was someone talking to her.

"...Oh, there isn't anybody under the name Tennyson, but there is a Gwendolyn with the name 'Mason 'though...in ward 24 room...6. Is that..."

"Thank you" Lily interrupted her as she dashed to were her husband and the others stood waiting.

"She's in ward 24 room 6, but apparently they have Masson down instead of Tennyson" she informed them as thy walked down the hall; only just minutes away from receiveing the shook of their life.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Mason, Hi I'm Dr Remand , I have the results and it's not all good but not all bad either. Which part would you like first?"

"Oh...right, um..."

"Wait, wait" Frank shouted with his brother, s they reached the waiting room .

"Who are you people?" Dr Remand asked, turning to look at them showing clear signs of confusion.

"We're her parents" Lilly told him with a small smile. "And we're his" Sandra and Carl told him together, gesturing to over were Ben was sat with Luke.

After things were cleared with, who's who and what role they play in Gwen's live. Dr Remand had just decided to tell them al of her condition. Which surprised each and every one of them to the point were it felt as though time had actually stopped and wasn't planning on continuing anytime soon.

* * *

"Amnesia"? Ben asked the doctor still in shook, not being able to believe what they have been told.

"Yes, but it's only a mina step-back from her other injuries" Dr Remand told and everyone else seemed just a shocked as Ben.

"A MINA STEP-BACK" Ben shouted jumping of his seat. "What? Is there something worse...?"

"Ben!" Sandra said slightly annoyed with her son's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, it's just...she...I mean... it just can't be true" He said holding back the tears that were about to fall down his face. And with that he ran straight of the room not wanting to be seen.


	8. Remember You

**Remember You**

Ben's POV

It has now been almost a week since we found out about Gwen's condition after her "so called mother" came and ran her over, "By accident" of cause. Is what she told the other's when they found out about it being her fault completely.

The worst part about all this is that our birthday in less then 2weeks away and I had wanted to give her a day she'd remember and hopefully forgive me and trust me more. Not that she doesn't already it's just not the same as before. She tells me or did tell me that she doesn't hate me and all that but I know it's not true, I can see it in her eyes or could see it in her eyes. Now I'm not so sure seeing as she can't even remember me, or anything we had went through. You know I don't think she'll be able to for a while. Dr Remand had said the amnesia would last up to 7 weeks if lucky and if not then possibly forever. Just knowing its true breaks my heart, but you know what that's not going to stop me from giving her everything she deserves and more.

* * *

Kevin's POV

So Gwen's got anaemia and probably won't get her memory back, wish is only a bonus for me. Mr and Mrs Mason are loaded, they don't like Ben well her mom doesn't at least – her dad however is just another "Fan" of Ben's "Hero work" a total turn off. If I want my plan to work, I'm gonna have to convince Rosalina that I'm the perfect boyfriend for her daughter. Which we all know I'm not, but they don't have to know that; though I might also have to convince Gwen to, I mean if her parents are going to believe I'm their daughters boyfriend I'll need her believing it too.

* * *

**At the Hospital – Visiting hours **

"So, you're my boyfriend of how long again..." Gwen had asked still confused with what she just told. This boy who she didn't even know let alone remember had told her that his name was Kevin E Leven and that they were going out and have been for...

"2Months, Gwen, honey. Surely you'd remember me, right, I mean I'm..." But before he could continue on with his lie of convincing Gwen that they are going out as boyfriend and girlfriend, Ben had walked in with a annoyed look on his face.

"You're what, now Leven hum?"

"Oh... haaaay buddy, how's it going?"

"DON'T YOU HAAAAY BUDDY ME, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'R TRYING TO DO!"

"And what would that be exactly Ben, since you KNOW AND ALL?"

"Don't temper me Leven, cause I swear to god I'll kill you. DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU!" Ben shrieked, grabbing a hold of Kevin's collar before being pulled off by two doctors, who were walking by the room Gwen was in.

"Now do you mind telling us what is going on hear? Need I remind you this is a hospital not one a wrestling ring, hum" One of the doctors said to them both.

"No doc, of course not it wont happen again, promise" Kevin said to him with a grim across his face, knowing it would totally piss Ben off with him sucking up to the doctors just to make look like it was all his fault.

"Good now, May I suggest we come to some sort of agreement about visiting Miss Mason while she is hear, ok" The doctor said before walking off leaving Ben and Kevin giving each other death glares, almost as if any one had moved they would have died on the spot.

* * *

Gwen's POV

"...And just like that he was gone, but the good news is that now we won't have to worry about him any more" Ben said finishing his story about some squid alien he told me we apparently fought when we were kids and not to long ago either.

"Oh, wow that... that seems like a real adventure it's just so...I don't know but it must have been something to remember" I said to him still not being able to believe he or even the two of us had gone all that.

"It was" He replied quietly before looking up at me with sad and regretful eyes. "It still is, I just wish you'll be able to remember it again soon Gwen; all this adventure is not fun with out you" He smiled at me be fore getting up slowly to place a small kiss on my head and putting his jacket back on. "I'll come visit you again k, promise"

I smiled up at him before replaying. "Ok but don't take to long alright I hear all about those other adventures and fights you've been in" I joked.

"Yeah ok only if you want to Gwen and It's you and I alright don't forget" He laughed giving me a quick smile before walking out the room and going home.

For some reason that night my head began to hurt really bad, it was probably then it was when I got hit my Rosalina's car that day. I had insisted on calling them by their first name they had come to visit me one time – they relating to Rosalina and to other guys, umm Gorge and Luke I think it was. Anyhow for some very strange reason I can remember some name (seeing as they kept reminding me every two minutes) and others are just a blur along with memories that I know I should remember but can't.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Ben's POV

From that day on I had visited Gwen in the hospital, telling her all about the aliens we fought and the planets we went to. It sort of came like a routine. I went there each day to visit her hoping she'll be discharged any one of those days, but wasn't, so then I'd end up telling another story from our childhood – its not like I minded, I loved how we'd get so raped in memories and the way Gwen always pulled same face every time. It didn't surprise me in the least, I knew she was remember or was at-least trying to but, what did surprise was how she stopped me once in mid sentence and told me the exact alien I used for that particular battle I was telling her.

"So then I had to turn into..."

"...Ultimate Bigchill and froze them into Ice-crisp" The minute those words left her mouth must have been the happiest moment I have had since the accident. God I was ecstatic almost ready to scream to the havens, "SHE REMENBERS" but stayed put I had to know...I just had. Did Gwen really remember or was it just me, had all the hours and days I stayed in the hospital finally caught up to me. So I asked just to make sure, I hadn't gone crazy yet.

"Yeah, do you know who else?"

"Umm, I don't...wait was it eh...Goop"

"Yes, YES oh Gwen you had me worried for a sec there. But I need to know. Do you know my full name?"

"There can't be anyone in the world that doesn't Benjamin Carl Tennyson saviour of the world, hero to all and menace to few also goes by the name of Ben 10 and last but not least a fantastic friend" She smiled at me before laughing at my stone-faced of disbelief.

"You remembered all that without me even you telling you"

"Sure"

"And the friend part was that genuine or jus something you added in there for the heck of it?"

"No it that part was real as real can be. I know we aren't cousins like we use to think but that doesn't mean you can't be my best friend, right"

"Guess not, so was I always or did I manage to work my way into gaining your trust...again"


	9. Happy Birthday

**Authors Note**

**So, so, so sory for the delay hope none of you were starting to think I wasn't ever going to update but I am its just I've been absolutely busy with you know, college and such plus my computer well laptop actual broke at one point so I couldn't really upload more chapters. I have also been working on another story of mine if any of you are interested.**

**So yeah hope you enjoy and pleas read and review love to hear from you again. **

* * *

**Happy Birthday **

**Few days later**

Ben's POV

Today is mine and Gwen's birthday 17th to be exact and that's not the only thing I'm happy about. Today is also the day Gwen is released from the hospital and gets to come home with us. That being me obviously, Grandpa Max and Uncle Franck and Aunt Lilly, it's only a few of us because mum and dad had insisted on getting the welcome home party ready with Ken. So as you've already figured out we won't be having a normal birthday party this year. Like it even matters I don't think we've had a normal one since we were like 5. Anyway like I was saying, Gwen comes home today and I really want make it well worth it's wait and all the hours spent in the hospital day and night.

"So, Ben how are you feeling now that Gwen's home , I mean I think it hurt you more than the rest of us" Ken asked him as they worked throw the double doors in the hospital leading to the waiting room were Frank and Lilly waited for the doctor to bring Gwen out.

"You, what?" Ben asked confused and slightly annoyed that he hadn't even been as concerned about Gwen as much as him.

"Aah, dude Ben I meant about how much it's been tarring you up about the situation." Ken assured him.

Huh well I suppose I did get a little OTT, but that's only because I…..I umm…. Look Ken guess I just can't stand the thought of her being hurt again ok." Ben told him, not wanting to look up knowing Ken would be watching his every move almost. Ken just looked not saying a word, waiting for Ben to continue. "I can't let that happen again I just can't. Not after everything we've been through together, Gwen she means…..she means…." He paused not sure how to continue his confession about being overly protective on the girl he once thought was his cousin.

"Everything?" Ken answered for him with one eyebrow rose making him look at him speechless. "Now I won't lie and say I'm surprised cause I'm not, but I will say it shocks me to find that it even took you to figure it out yourself. Ken smirked at him as he continued. Come-on Benny you honestly can't tell me that just maybe, just maybe everything and anything you two have been through you went through together, regardless of all the ups and downs and fights that stood in your way….."

"Ken what is this even about. You weren't even upset when… when the secret was told so what?

"Because I already knew and I knew like everything else you could pull trough this together like always. You don't think it hurt me to find out that Gwen knew she was adopted the way she did."

Ben sighed "No of course not I know you must have been hurt and upset Ken, but you must know how it was for me, Gwen would never admit it but we both know she at least needed you at times and you weren't there"

"Yeah I know. He smiled at him, but even though I wasn't there for her you were, you were always there whether you knew it or not Ben"

* * *

Gwen's POV

I'm finally home and away from that horrible hospital food, at least I hope it was food. Anyway the good thing is I'm home or rather what use to be my home before every fell apart. You see the fact about me having my memory back helps me see if they can trust me enough to tell me the truth about my adoption – as it is Ben was the first to realize I had been getting my memory back, but like everyone he doesn't know I have it all back. Meaning from when were kids all the way to…well now basically, but I'm not gonna tell them. Like hell am I gonna tell them. They made me suffer hard about the truth as well as lied to me for 16 years ….I'll do the same to them. I know it probably sounds mad and everything but if it was anything else it would have been solved years ago – I just don't see why they even waited until I almost an adult to leave evidence lying around about me not even being theirs. Whether they were going to tell me or not I'll never know, might just have to wait and see if someone slips up for them or even if they decied to take this as a second chance to tell me themselves.

* * *

"Gwen, honeys were so gl ad you're ok" Sandra said taking her into a hug.

"Yeah….umm…..eh"

"Aunt Sandra dear" She told Gwen reminding her of who she was, but Gwen knew it wasn't true, it hurt knowing even after all this they still insist on lying to her.

"Right" She said smiling sadly as her and 'Uncle' Carle. "Ant Sandra and Uncle Carle"

Carle grind down at her with his arm around his wife pulling her closer to him, not noticing his son's presence appear next to his 'niece' who looked as if she about to do a runner any moment.

"Mum, Dad?" Ben asked looking at them through dark eyes, making it almost seem as if he knew what they were up to and how they planned to do it. But that couldn't be true because he doesn't even know about the adoption, so how could he know about their plan to try and make Gwen believe their all family. "Hey son, what are you doing here so early? I thought you said you'd do a quick patrol run before a coming over your uncle and aunts to celebrate" His dad asked confused of his early arrival.

As Ben made his way over to the sofa before answering his dads question, his hand brushed against Gwen's who now looked just as confused as Carl and slightly angry about the whole situation itself. She didn't want to pretend that she still had amnesia, but if this was how they were going to go about it then she didn't want to know, how they would react when they find out she doesn't.

"No dad I pacifically said I was doing no patrolling tonight, besides it's MY and Gwen's birthday and I don't necessarily work on birthdays. At least I try not to" he told them sitting down, lying back against the sofa closing his eye for a few seconds.

Sandra and Carl looked at each other for a moment, wondering if whether or not he actually knew of theirs and the others little secret. Taking a breath Sandra tried catching him out a little. "Ben, sweetheart, you…..you realize we aren't…..I mean, well we will be celebrating your birthday….."She paused, not really sure how to explain it to him that their birth day has been delayed and true to the fact, she got tongue tied trying to even explain it.

"What your mother is trying to say Benjamin is that we won't be celebrating any birthdays until next week. Ok, good. Right Sandra lets go and see if dad and the others got here safe" He suggested leaving two very shocked 17year olds with their mouths wide open.

"What….uh…..what just happened? " Gwen asked looking around the room as if searching for clues.

"Oh I don't know anymore, who knows if their parenting is even helping me. But hey your ok right, that hospital food hasn't messed you up to much has it" He asked smiling, chuckling slightly at his own joke.

"Ahah, no, no thank god it hasn't done too much damage" she answered him chuckling also at his lame attempt to lighting the mood a bit.

Well it may not have been the best of ways to note this day as a great day or even birthday at that but being home surrounded by people who generally care for you - at least they say they do. Then it was probably an ok way to say this birthday was an ok one….so far.


	10. Run  a Mile

**Run a Mlle**

No-ones POV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACCTUALLY MAKING ME DO THIS GORGE! YOU KNOW JST AS WELL I DON'T LIKE SCOIALIZING WITH…..**with those kinds of people!" **Cried Mrs Mason as her husband pulled her out of their car and on to the front-porch of Franck and Lilly's house.

Sighing as he kept a firm but gentle grip on her hand, he turn to face his now very angry, frustrated wife – just looking at her you could easily see that she was just about to slap him any moment now. But he had to make her see, he had to try and make her understand this could very well be their last chance to having their daughter back in their lives again.

Pulling out of his grip, Rosalina turned to make her way back to the car and wait for her stupid yet reasonable man of a husband; even if he for some reason decided that they should arrive at the family who have looked after, supported and brought up their daughter – '**their daughter' **up as if she really was their own, aTennyson. This was the last place she wanted to be especially after what happened – the car accident. The accident that not only chance Gwen's life but everyone else's as well. You'd think he'd know that's not exactly the best way to walk back into a Childs live after nearly 16 years.

"Look Rosie, honey I know that you're upset and this really isn't the best way to go about these sorts of things but we really haven't any other choice, we're just gonna have to give it what we've got. Compromise if we have to but…"

"Compromise he says" Rose haft to herself before turning back round to Gorge who waited on her response. "Compromise what exactly Gorge, WHAT IS IT I'M SUPOSE TO GIVE UP JUST SO I CAN SEE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN?" She shouted at him shuffling of his hand that made its way to her face.

Breathing deeply Gorge tried again and took a hold of his fragile wife's shoulders, "honey, honey relax I'm not asking you to give up anything, all I said was compromise if we have to and that will only be or time schedules ok." He reassured her laughing a bit as she realized the Mason reputation will stay the same as it is…for now. He looked at her serious again before continuing, "I know it will be hard but if we're going to be able to see our little girl again then we're going to have resort to this alright, this is basically our last chance" Gorge explained to her kissing her on the cheek as she took his hand.

* * *

**The Tennyson Residence**

As Gorge and Rosalina were outside arguing about whether or not it's a good idea to go and knock on the door that held and protected their daughter, Lilly watched from the wide open double-glaze window in the livening-room, peaking behind the red-silk curtains. Almost frightened to move, to make any sigh living movement that is in the house - scared it might bring them closer at the door and change whatever is left of their lives with Gwen. Taking her away from them…..her family, the one that cherished and loved her…..rather than the very same that decided to give her away.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

While Frank and Lilly were fussing over Mr and Mrs Masons sudden arrival to their home, they forgot completely all about dinner and that not only that ken was home but Gwen too. As both sets of adults were battling it out with each other they failed to take any notice of the one they were fighting over was witnessing everything as the seconds past and turned into minutes, with a complete broken heart and tears falling down her face; holding no expression of any kind what so ever.

"Look, Lilly…..Franck we're not here to course problems ok, we're simply here for the plesure of our child" Gorge explained to them when everything finally calmed down for a sec.

"NO…NO" Lilly started shouting as she tried to push them back out the door, "FRANK, FRANK DO SOMETHING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs trying desperately to catch the attention of her husband. Anyone really, who could just throw them out and away from their lives again.

**"Sweetie, this isn't going to help ok...Just….just calm down for a minute"**Frank shouted at her her as he finally made his arm rapt-round her waist.

As they continued to agree to disagree about them being here without out really wanting Gwen, Ken decided it was his time to put a complete stop to this nonsense altogether. Shaking his head he took out his mobile and called Grandpa Max and the others.

By the time everyone else had arived, Gwen had ran upstairs and lokked her door.

"Gwen...Gwen common open the door. Called a voice frm behind the door "Gwen you in there?"

"Go away!" She cried back.

As Ben continued to try and confince Gwen to open the door, the battle downstairs seamed to have goten louder every minute. Screams, cries and even the odd clas-cup was smashed.

When Ben finally managed to get in ther room by turning into 'BigChill' and fazedd in. Only to see her packing bags.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Ben asked when he turned back to normal. shoked at what she was doing.

"What does it look lile? I'm leaving cause clearly I don't elong hear and noway in hell am I going with thoes...thoes crackpots"

"Why? I know your upset and all but this not the way to settle this. If things were diffrent you'd be the one telling me to think about this, I..."

"Thats the point Ben, you know what they say opposites atract and clearly we are more opposit than we thought" She said finally turning round to face hi. To see he was looking at her with a miserable expression writen all over his face. "Oh, Ben don't be sad, you have nothing to be sad about I mean you finally get all the attention and fame you've allways wanted. ahah, right" She toled him with a weak smile, lifting a hand to his cheak.

"I'm not letting you go Gwen, Ben told her seriously resting his palm against her hand, If it's the last thing I do you can't leave me. Not to day, not tomorow and not next year..."

"Ben I...I don't understand, you don't need me here, your Ben 10 savour of the world. A great one at that"

He shook his head. "No, no none of that matters if you're nothere to share it too. I mean why do you think even still do this, fight aliens knowing that I don't have to"

"I don't know I never really give it much thought, that you had a reason other than being a hero and protector"

"Sure, it was thoes at first but it turned into something else, far more inportant than anything I've ever wanted in my life. You.

He told her shooking Gwen completly, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that he did what he did for her. I know it seams unreal, he continued takeing her hands in his, but it's true and you wouldn't believe me when I say this but I'd do anything if it ment you were safe, caus e thats how much you mean to me Gwen. And nothing you can say to me will change my mins; so if you're not goinng to stay then I'm comeing too, there is noway I'm letting you go now, not after everything we've been through"


	11. Lifeyime Holidays

**Lifelong Holidays **

So that was that, they left…left without saying why they were even leaving and were they were thinking of going. But it didn't matter who they told or if they said their goodbyes before they left. What mattered was that they were away from everything – the pain, heartache, lies and responsibilities, at least for awhile. Neither knew which place they should go to first, or even if it should be a different country just as long as they got away. Gwen however didn't want for Ben to come with her; as he'd most probably would be needed back in Bellwood and people will defiantly notice if he were gone; not taking out the unwanted visitors to earth. He on the hand still found away to agree to disagree at her arguments.

* * *

"Ben, look I know you say you don't want to go back….." Gwen started whiles they were having dinner at their 5star luxury hotel in Paris' "I just feel as though I'm stopping you from doing what you do best; which is kicking alien butt" Ben stopped eating and put his knife and fork down to look at her and smile, shaking his head.

"Gwen, Gwen…Gwen why is it so hard for you see that I don't want to go back.' He kept looking t her, grapping, her hand squeezing it softly.' I don't need to…not unless of course you decide you want to go back then we will….."

"But don't you miss everyone, your parents, grandpa Max and..." She interrupted him before he could finish what he wanted to say.

Keeping a firm grip on Gwen's hand, Ben tried to stop her ranting on he called a waiter to cam and take the bill. Still not sure of what Ben was up to Gwen followed him anyway. "I still don't know how you can afford all this" she said as they walked out onto the patio. Silence filled the air for awhile, only sounds of people talking amongst themselves and the soft gentle sounds of music. Taking a deep breath Ben turned slightly to look over at Gwen who was watching the skylight over the city.

"You know you've asked me the same question for an entire year now" he said as to say he wasn't going anywhere now. "What?" he nodded at her surprised reaction. Turning back round to see over the balcony he continued. "A whole year and yet you still ask and wonder why I haven't gone back home yet"

"But that….that would mean you..I…we are" leaning back against the side, he watched as she came to realization that they were now full pledged adults. "Our birthday, today" she said looking up at him shock at how she could have forgotten their birthday.

* * *

**Authors note; apologies for the long wait it took longer than expected and again I apologise, but I was thinking about doing a sequel soon - So if any of you could gave any ideas of what I could do I'd be happy to see and if it can happen.**

**Please Read and review**


End file.
